


I've got the key boy (better hold on tight)

by Arriefifangirl



Series: Wrap Me Up Tight [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Stiles, BDSM, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Femdom, Humiliation, Kidnapped Stiles, Kinda, Magical stiles, Not much of a plot, Pegging, Powerful Stiles, Puppy Isaac, Sub Derek, Sub Isaac, Sub Jackson, Sub Scott, Teasing, stiles name is demitria, sub Aaron, sub dylan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 13,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriefifangirl/pseuds/Arriefifangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demitria Stilinski (Stiles) was kicked out of the pack by Derek shunned by her once friends she turns to Deaton to help her learn about her magical spark. Along the way she gets to hunky body guards, falls into a coma and gets a puppy. Life might not be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was so done. Derek thought he could kick me out of 'his' pack well I wouldn't stand for it. I drove my car home as fast as I could and slammed the door behind me. My slim waist started to shake as I sobbed. My plated hair had long since fallen out into black waves down my back. 

"Demetria?" My father called. 

"Yeah papa." My voice broke when I replied.

"Oh sweetheart." He said coming and pulling me into a hug. 

"They kicked me out. How is that fair? After everything I've done. I gave myself to the alpha pack for them!" I sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I know. I know." He held me tight as I fell asleep that night. 

I got up on time and had a shower before trying to tame my long curly locks. I looked in the mirror and pulled it into a long braid, meeting my golden eyes I picked out a supernatural teeshirt and some skinny jeans. Along with my red hoody and my heeled boots. 

I felt the pack staring at me as I walked through the doors. I heard Jackson making jokes at my expense. I was used to it. At least the boob jokes has stopped, since I now had sized d breasts. 

"Look it's spazlinski!" Scott laughed my supposed best friend.

"Don't be like that to her Scott she can't help that she's a reject and useless." Kira replied.

"Yeah her mother should have taught her better."he snickered. I marched right up to Scott I was the same hight as him with my one and a half inch heels on. 

"You can kick me out of your stupid pack and you can call me names but you dare insult my mother again and I will end you. How would you like it if I went spouting off facts about your dad. Like how he used to come in and touch you in the shower. But I can't help it because I'm just a reject and useless." I fanned innocence. Before I kneed him in the balls and walked off. 

That day after school I went to Deaton's. "I'm ready to learn you said my spark was useful. I want to learn everything." 

"Of course Demi. We will start tonight if you wish." He replied.


	2. chapter two

After two weeks of training I had mastered all the elements. Deaton was amazed and decided to contact the local wizard council. My eyes which where naturally good had started to develop coloured rings. I had one that was gold, silver, amber, ruby and emerald. Deaton gave me contacts to cover the colours for school. 

"Miss Demetria Stilinski?" A man about the age of my father asked. 

"Yeah what can I do for you?" I asked. 

"I'm here from the wizard council." 

After a long chat with the wizard who's name was Cedric. My mother was actually an extremely powerful witch who had me tested as a baby to see if I was magical or not. And it turned out I was magical and not only that but I had 95% magic running through my body rather than the normal 30-40%. This made me a Mage.

It also explained how everything came so easy to me in magic. I was such a rare creature that I was assigned two guardians. I had power over both life and death. Which needed protection according to the council.   
My two guardians where very beautiful. Both great big hulking guys one with a mop of curly honey brown hair the other a short stylish blond hair. They were tan and a wet dream. 

"Come Demi time for breakfast ." Dylan called out as Aaron pulled a comb through his curly hair. 

"One second." I yelled back trying to pick an outfit while dancing to Katy perry in my underwear. 

I picked a jean skirt and a batman teeshirt. Once dressed I skipped down stairs. 

After a breakfast of cornflakes and toast I walked towards the door my guardians at my heels. School yay! Not. 

"Demi that is the pack who hurt you so? No?" Dylan asked in his slight German ancient. 

"Yeah it is." I replied. 

"Uh hey Demi." Isaac said from behind Aaron. 

"Isaac." I replied. 

"Can I. Can I just have a hug please?" He asked. I knew Derek didn't have a mothering side so there would be no pack mom for Isaac to hug anymore. 

"Come here puppy." I held my arms out and he fitted himself into me. 

"Miss you." He murmured. 

"I'm always here for my favourite little wolf pup." I kissed his forehead before sending him on his way. The other pack members where giving me sad looks. 

"Come on I need to get to class." I sat beside Danny and Lydia in study hall. Both had become close friends during the packs absence from my life. I put a hand to my forehead. I wasn't feeling good. 

Next thing I knew something was running from my nose. Blood. Then my eyes too. I stood up and took a few faltering steps. 

"Want my dad." I whined. Before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapters i know but there is more coming


	3. chapter three

I woke up slowly I could feel some one else in the room. My head was killing me. 

"Demi?" Nurse McCall asked. 

"Yeah." I blinked at her. 

"Oh thank god." She sobbed and pulled me to her chest for a hug. 

"What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed at school two weeks ago and haven't woken up since. We've all been so worried." She petted my hair. Just then my dad came running through the door. And joined nurse McCall next to me. 

"The wizard council came forward as they recognised the signs of a mate sleep." My father told me. "Your body contains so much magic you need someone to balance it out. Normal witches and wizards have two- four mates but seeing as your a Mage you will need six maybe even more than that." He then blushed heavily. "Magical people need to um dominate there mates to stay functional." I gapped at him. 

My next visitors where Aaron and Dylan. Both were oddly nervous.   
"Hello Demi. It is good to see you awake again." Dylan said gently.   
"Thanks guys." My mind came up with dirty images of the two boys tied and stuffed full. Then both naked on their knees waiting for me. "Jesus" I said my eyes widening. Since when was I such a slut? I was still a virgin. Well technically I had had a dildo in me but not a real cock. 

"You feel it to Mist-" Aaron began but then stopped. 

"Your two of my mates." I stated. 

"Yes. As a Mage you can have as many as you want." 

"This is so sweet. Two hot guys to wait on my hand and foot." 

I was released from hospital after three more days. Isaac paid me a visit and laid beside me so he could snuggle. 

"The pack sent me to make sure your okay." He whispered. 

"I'm getting better puppy." I replied kissing his silky curls. 

"We're worried." 

"Puppy come on time to go." I murmured and he sighed but left after one last hug.


	4. chapter four

"Aaron! Where are my new panties." I screamed at my new slave who was downstairs. 

"In the draw!" He yelled back. I had made my slaves uniforms for the house black jock straps. I had also discovered I had a love of strapons. And so I had then walk around with plugs in all the time. Following this discovery I also found out that Aaron was a complete bottom and found immense pleasure in strap on fun. He moaned and squealed like a wanton whore. 

"Mistress, mistress! Look I found them!" Came Dylan's joyous calls. The panties in question where black lace and silk and matched the bra I was wearing. With two mates to Channel my magic through I was less spazie and more graceful. I'd taken to wearing dresses and skirts so my mates had better access to me when I wanted pleasure from their mouths.   
Today I wore a short red dress with a pair of black heals. 

"Bye papa." I said as I kissed my father goodbye. As I had grown more confident he had become more pliant towards me. I fought the urge to order him around more and more each day. The male gender had started to become more submissive towards me including a certain pack of werewolves.

"Hey Lydia." I said as I slid into my seat next to her. 

"Hey Demi. Do you wanna come to the mall with me later?" She asked. 

"Sure. But I can't be back to late." 

"Why not?" 

"It's my birthday Friday and my dad's working so we were gonna go out for dinner tonight." 

"How come you haven't told anyone it's your birthday?" 

"I don't want a fuss." 

"Nonsense! We are totally gonna go out and party all night." 

"Fine." I relented knowing she wouldn't drop it. 

"I know you don't want me to go alone but I'll be fine guys. I have my phone and if I have any problems I'll call you." I told my two mates. 

"Fine mistress." They both said together. 

Lydia arrived with a dress bag with a bow on it and Danny followed with a shoe box. 

"Okay now I'm worried." I muttered under my breath. 

"Come on birthday girl time to get you all dolled up." Danny said grinning he was wearing tight leather trousers and a long sleeve black shirt. 

"You are a vision of hotness." I told my friend before slapping his tight toned ass.

"Lydia got to me too." He replied wiggling his ass around. The girl in question was wearing a short red dress with high red heels.   
I was forced into a tight silver dress with very high silver stilettos my makeup was flawless. I looked hot even i admitted that. 

"Let's go hit the town then." Lydia sang as we walked into a night club. I had taken out my contacts for the night so my eyes practically glowed. As we drank the night away. 

I walked outside a pleasant buss filling my veins. Only to find Derek. I sighed as I looked at his signature bitch face. 

"You know it's such a shame your a jerk you have such nice external packaging." I giggled at him. 

"Demi come on you need to see Danny he's dancing on the pole." Lydia came out laughing. "Oh look it's sourwolf." 

"Come on let's go. I need to get home sometime tonight or my mates are gonna freak out." 

I watched a drunk Danny spin his body round the pole back inside the club until we dragged him away to go home.


	5. chapter five

By the time I got home I had taken off my heels and my hair had come down from it's pinned up bun. 

"Mistress." Dylan said from where he was perched on my bed when I got to my room. 

"Hey baby boy." I kissed his forehead and he helped me undress to my underwear and remove my make up. He brushed my long hair before I just collapsed out and fell asleep. Dylan sleeping beside me. Aaron was asleep at the bottom of the bed like normal. 

I woke to knocking at my window. I stumbled up still half asleep. 

"OMG what do you want!" I yelled when the window was open. It was Scott. He took one look at my lack of cloths and whined low in his throat. Which was bared to me. I grabbed a my dressing gown to cover up. 

"I brought you a present for your birthday. You look gorgeous." He whined again. 

"Thank you Scott." I sighed. 

"Mistress." Aaron was behind me growling at Scott. 

"It's okay lovely he won't hurt me." I reassured my mate. 

"Demi I'm sorry. I know it was wrong to say those things but Derek made us. He ordered us to push you away." 

"That's not good enough Scott. It hurt me. And now I'm finding my footing in this world, I may be unsteady but now I have Aaron and Dylan to help me and I don’t need you, even though you promised to always be there. I need them if I didn't have them my magic would put me into a comma I can feel it under my skin all the time it builds. That's why I have them to fuck and bind and play." Scott started to whine again. 

"I think it's time for you to go Scott. I have nothing left to say to you." He gave me one last puppy eye look before climbing down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex is coming.. i promise


	6. chapter six

I went downstairs to find my dad asleep on the sofa used glass next to him. I shook my head. This was just unacceptable. He wasn't looking after him self any more maybe I would have to step in.

"Dylan can you help me get him undressed I need to get something from upstairs." He nodded and moved towards my unconscious father. I came back downstairs to find my father naked and spread out on the sofa.   
I took my time locking the metal cage around his soft cock and balls. I screwed in the anal ball and lubed it up before pushing it into place. Then a locking sound was placed into my fathers cock.

I placed some bondage mittens on his hands before walking to the kitchen. To call the station. My father had a lot of vacation time saved up so I told them he was taking a long weekend off for my birthday. Not too long later my father came round. 

"You haven't been taking care of yourself papa." I told him disapprovingly. 

"Demetria." He groaned the pawed at his crotch when he noticed it was locked away. 

"No touching papa! You are going to start taking proper care of yourself of you won't get to come again, or even touch your penis." 

"Demetria." He whined again. 

"No papa. I am setting you rules now. Aaron bring me the chalk board off the fridge." 

"Yes mistress." He replied. 

"Your rules papa." I told him. 

1) no touching your penis without permission under direct supervision.   
2) you must eat three healthy meals a day.   
3) no alcohol.   
4) you need permission to go to the bathroom.   
5) no asking to be let out of the cage.   
6) no clothes in the house. 

"Understand papa?" 

"Yes Demetria." He replied. 

"Good boy now you have the week end off work your going to get on your knees and your going to get used to being there." He nodded and slipped down on to the floor. Moaning when the ball moved inside him. Dylan came in and smiled happily at me.

Watching TV was entertaining with my father on all fours on the floor. I had Dylan over my lap and I spanked him during the adverts. Where as I had Aaron stroke himself during the program. Neither where aloud to come. 

"Mistress do you want salad with your soup?" Aaron asked as he tinkered around the kitchen an extra large plug making him walk funny. 

"I'm fine thank you pet." He smiled brightly. Both my boys loved their lives. I knew they got true joy from serving me. My father had started to get better. He didn't drink anymore, he had lost the little extra weight and he looked healthier. My magic was still a constant buss that was building up.


	7. chapter seven

While in PE I started to feel unwell again. While running track I stopped suddenly Lydia ran back to see if I was okay. My nose started to bleed again and my knees buckled. 

"Come on Demi you need to sit down." Lydia helped me over to the benches. 

"Call Dylan and Aaron. They'll know what to do." 

They both came running. Aaron picking me up while Dylan tried to clean some of the blood off me. 

"You must mate again mistress we are not enough." Dylan murmured. 

"I don't know who to mate." I replied. 

"I may know who." Aaron said looking towards Isaac. Who was running towards us. I blacked out and when I woke up Isaac was curled up by my side. I pet his hair. 

"Aaron told me you need to mate someone else. I- I would be happy to be your mate. I love you I always have." Isaac told me. 

"It would be a joy to have you pup but I need you to stay close to me all the time. You'll have to move in here with me, Dylan and Aaron." He nodded a smile lighting up his face.

"Please let me be your mate please." He begged pushing his face into my neck. 

"Okay pup okay." I giggled before I pulled his mouth to mine for the mating kiss. The painful sting of my magic reduced as a small part balanced itself between me and Isaac. 

"I feel so.." Isaac started. 

"complete." Dylan finished. "Mistress come on you need to have a bath." He helped me up and Isaac looked lost. 

"You can come with." I told him. 

"I've never seen a woman naked." He blushed heavily. 

"It's okay pup. I'll look after you." I replied. My bath was fun Isaac was so responsive like a puppy. He whined and moaned as I played with his nipples he came just from that before I’d even made it down to his cock. I was going to have to keep my little pup caged apparently. 

Isaac was locked into a steel cage with a little padlock the key sat around my neck resting in my ample cleavage. It was the same key to open both my father’s and Isaac’s cages. It was painted black to go with any outfit I wore and it never left my person. 

Isaac had moved out of Derek’s house and now shared my room along with Aaron and Dylan. We had replaced my bed for a massive one to fit us all in.

Isaac had been researching different kinks that he wanted to try. He loved my strap on and always had something in his ass. He said he felt empty without something and I couldn’t deny my pup anything. Pet play was one that had stuck with him. It seemed fitting and so I bought him special knee pads and a butt plug with a cute little rubber tail. 

When they arrived Isaac jumped up and down then begged me to let him be my puppy. I put some tight leather mitts on his hands and then the knee pads. He dropped to his knees and wagged his cute little ass in the air so I could replace his normal butt plug with his tail. My naked little puppy ran around on his hands and knees (sorry) “paws”. He loved it so much Saturday became Isaac puppy day.


	8. chapter eight

My dad came home that Saturday afternoon Isaac was asleep in his basket by the sofa Dylan and Aaron where tired out from my pegging session in the morning and I was sitting on the sofa. My father undressed like normal and put his clothes in the draw by the door. He made his way to kneel at my feet. I loved my father very much even though he wasn’t my real father, as my mother had me a year before they met. 

“Papa turn so I can check the ball.” The ball was something my father both hated and loved it was a round steel ball that sat in his ass. It was connected by to the actual cock cage and moves when ever my father did. I checked it every day just so I had an excuse to tease him even more. Pushing it in further I heard him grunt. He hadn’t come in almost a month and I knew he was almost completely broken. 

“Turn let me check your cage.” He did so exposing his soft caged member to an eighteen year old. I poked it and then blew on it to see him whine and buck. “Good boy papa. Go shower and do your evening enema leave it in and then put the big blue plug in to keep it in.” 

All my boys have to have two enemas a day to keep themselves clean for me. On the odd occasion I have them hold one for a long period of time to watch them squirm. Today I was feeling mean. 

My father came back twenty minutes later cock straining against his cage and ass plugged. he was holding over a liter of water and his belly had popped out a little bit. It was cute. 

“Your all full papa?” I asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes Demi.” Was the answer. 

“Good boy want you nice and clean so you stay healthy you never know I might even let you come tonight.” 

“Please Demi, please its been so long.” He pleaded. 

“Hold your water like a good boy and we will see.” 

After dinner I had aloud my father to empty himself. I then changed into a pair of tiny silk shorts and a low cut vest top with no bra. Despite my boobs size they where actually very perky and round. 

My father was on his knees bondage mitts on his hands and tied behind his back. His cock was free and he was humping my smooth leg. 

“Look at my tits when you come boy. Look at what you can’t ever have because your cock will always be locked up and under my control.” 

“Mistress!” he cried and I grinned. “Can I come please, mistress may I come?”

“Let me see, hmm. No.” I told him and he cried out in despair. 

“Please mistress I’ll do what ever you want.” He cried. 

“I want you to lay on your back and spread your legs. Hold them beside your shoulders.” He did as I commanded. 

I then traced a finger down his hard cock. It was the only touch he would know from now on. I then put a vibrating plug into his ass and watched him come like a fountain while he begged me to touch his cock. I undid the bind keeping his arms together but left the mitts on. 

Once his cage was locked I had my father laying by my feet sound asleep. Isaac was curled un in my lap enjoying belly rubs. Dylan and Aaron were curled around me on either side as a movie played on TV. 

This was the life. I hoped it would last even though I knew it wouldn’t my magic was already building again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more to come by friday hopefully


	9. chapter nine

I had two peaceful weeks. Well as peaceful as my life ever got. My magic became more painful and I knew I would have to mate again soon. I had been visited by the wizard council again. they wanted me to move to a magical college. Given my power and abilities I would be miles ahead of everyone else my age. I was seriously thinking it through. It was a three hour drive away right by the beach. 

I hadn’t told my three mates or my father yet but I would when I'd made my decision. Lydia as a banshee could also be offered a place. I talked to her about it and she thought we should both go for it. 

“Guys I have something to tell you all.” I sat crossing my legs on the chair. 

“What is it mistress?” Isaac asked a little worry mark came on his forehead. 

“I’ve been offered a place at the local magical college, and I plan to go at the end of this school year.” 

“We will come with you mistress our place is with you.” Dylan told me seriously both Isaac and Aaron nodded. 

“Its not to far you can always come home at weekends.” John suggested. 

“That’s true papa you will still have the same rules they won’t change.” The older man sighed but nodded. “Okay I'll do it, I'll contact the council tomorrow.” I was grinning happily. Isaac was sitting on our bed when I went up to change into my pjs. 

“Mistress, I know you need to mate again soon. I was wondering if you’d consider a member of the pack.” I looked at him skeptically. 

“Who would you suggest?” I asked. 

“Just hear me out okay. Jackson. He isn’t like you think anymore mistress.” I scoffed. “He’s not. He needs someone. Like I did, to help anchor him. Its like the cage I hate it but it helps remind me that I have you with me all the time, that you’ll protect me.” I was touched by my puppy’s kind words. I hugged him close and kissed his cheek. Now I had to call Lydia and check what she had to say on the matter. 

“Why don’t you go see if there’s anything else that needs to be done downstairs.” I told the pup. 

“Okay mistress.” He bounced happily out of the room. I picked up my phone and dialed Lydia’s number. 

“Hey Lyds I need to have a serious talk about a certain werewolf.” And so we talked it through about Jackson, Lydia knew she wasn’t the girl for him, that he needed more structure than she could give him. She’d also discovered that Danny had a thing for redheads and that they were now dating. That didn’t surprise me much really. 

The next day at school Isaac was holding my hand and dragging me over towards Jackson’s locker, where he stood alone. I had already talked myself into this and I'd already promised Isaac. 

“Jackson. Can we talk to you for a minute?” Isaac asked the other boy. 

“Sure.” He replied. We walked into the girls bathroom and I locked the door. 

“Jackson, Isaac has told me that you might be the right person for me to mate. Do you know what that entails?”

“No-no.” came the stuttered reply. I nodded to Isaac who took his trousers down and showed the other boy his locked cock cage then his plugged ass. 

“The key to his cock belongs to me. He is mine to play with however I choose.” Jackson was shaking with arousal his cock hard and tenting his pants. “Would you like that Jacks? Be my filthy little slut.” 

“God yes.” He whimpered. Isaac would be getting a big reward tonight. 

“I want you to come to my house after school and we will discus this more. And don’t think you can jerk off, I'll know if you do and you’ll be in big trouble.” I told the other wolf sternly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the long wait for a new chapter my life has been pretty hectic at the moment, I will try to update more often. kudos and comments are welcome :) but remember to be nice. manners don't cost anything.


	10. chapter ten

Isaac was smiling dreamily at the floor. I'd milked three climaxes out of him before he had collapsed on his front. He didn’t look like he was going to move soon and I smirked at him. He was such a puppy. I had told Aaron to replace his plug and cage when he came down from his high and then to put him to bed for a nap. Dylan was kneeling at my feet as we waited for Jackson to arrive. 

I had changed into black leather trousers that hugged my curvy legs and a long sleeve black tee-shirt that was cut low enough to show off my breast without being slutty. My high heeled leather boots covered my feet. I felt like I should be carrying a whip. And with that thought I started to giggle uncontrollably which ended up in an ugly snort. Dylan just looked up at me with a confused head tilt. The door bell rang and Dylan jumped up to answer it his firm ass flexing from where it was framed in the jockstrap straps. Jackson followed Dylan back a blush covering his checks. 

“Hi Jackson, come sit down beside me for a minute.” The blushing boy followed my instructions and sat to my left where as Dylan kneeled back in position. “You know that me and Lydia are leaving for college soon, don’t you?” 

“Yes Danny told me, he also explained more of what a mate is to a magical person.” He took a deep breath obviously nervous. 

“I would like to have you as one of my mates Jacks, I think it could be good for you. Give you a sense of purpose and structure. We will discus things you want to do and I hope you will be able to strive to do your best not just for me but for yourself as well.” 

“I think your right Demi. I know I wasn’t nice to you before and that I have said horrible things. I would like to apologize to you, I promise that I will try to be better.” He looked so sweet and sincere it was terribly cute.

“I accept your apology sweetie. We can start again today, what do you say hmm?” 

“I would like that very much. And if you would do me the honor of being your mate I would very much like to become one of your mates.” I nodded and pressed my lips to his in the mating kiss. The bond snapped into place easing the sting of my magic again.

“You’ll have to move into this house with everyone else as soon as possible.” I told him as I gently cupped his face. 

“Of course mistress I wouldn’t expect otherwise.” He replied happily smiling. Isaac came racing down the stairs and he threw himself into Jackson’s arms before climbing across him to sit curled up in my lap. 

“Jeez Issy your gonna kill us all at this rate.” Jackson complained before he stroked the other wolf’s stomach. 

“Isaac and Dylan your on dinner duty you better get started and don’t forget to use the chicken for my dad.” The two nodded before Isaac climbed onto Dylan’s back for a piggyback ride to the kitchen. “Now Aaron you can go prepare the bathroom for what I'm going to need to clean Jacks.” 

“Yes mistress.” He replied with a grin at Jackson who gulped nervously. 

“Now my pretty, pretty boy I feel like you have a humiliation kink.” I knew he did the way his cock had throbbed and jumped when I had called him a slut didn’t lie. 

“I think so mistress. I like the idea of being humiliated by you. I- I want you to take complete control of my life.” 

“Everything Jacks?” I asked trying to find out where on the scale of submissive he was. 

“I want to be your slave, if I'm not in control of anything then I can’t mess up.” He said quietly. 

“Oh sweetheart you can be anything you want. This is a safe place for you.” I hugged him close his face in my neck scent marking me. “Lets go get you ready to start your new life my pretty boy.” I took his hand leading him to the big master bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my birthday tomorrow so I'm giving my self a little present here by writing this chapter. i hope you all enjoy it and don't hesitate to leave any comments with ideas i have a ruff plot but it flexible enough that ideas would really help :) and as always remember to be nice..


	11. Chapter Eleven

Jackson was bent over the bathtub his tone rear facing both myself and Aaron. He was shaking slightly, barely enough to pick up. I nodded to Aaron who gently pushed the nozzle of the enema bag into Jackson. I rested my hand on Jackson’s back to comfort him, he relaxed once he knew I was there. 

“You’ve just got to hold this sweetie for ten minutes then we’ll get you ready for dinner.” I reassured the frightened wolf. 

“Yes mistress.” He replied, Aaron removed the nozzle when the bag was empty and he helped Jackson stand before holding his hand reassuringly. After the ten minutes Jackson was allowed to release his enema before they headed down to diner. I picked up a bag that was sitting by the kitchen door, it had a little surprise that I had ordered a few days before. 

Inside the bag were five dildos with sticky bottoms, to attach to chairs. Each was a different colour, I didn’t think I would need the fifth when I bought it but now it appeared I would. Isaac had a baby blue one with ridges running round it for more pleasure, Aaron a green one that was the largest but completely smooth, Dylan had a red one that had a fake knot at the bottom, my father had a yellow one that looked the most like a real cock and finally Jackson’s was bright pink with a wireless remote. I stuck them all onto the right chair while my boys all looked at me wide eyed. 

“Isaac, Aaron, Dylan sit down on your chairs.” Isaac was the first to sit, he shrugged his shoulders and let the dildo slide into his stretched hole, he moaned loudly before rising and sinking down again riding the fake cock, Dylan and Aaron soon followed his example and both sat with loud moans. My father was due home in ten minutes so I had just enough time to sort out Jackson. “Jacks I need to slick you up before you get to sit down, I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Yes mistress.” Came the reply. Jackson was bent over the table, I had the tube of lube inserted into his hole. I squeezed and filled him with plenty of the slick liquid. Isaac was still bouncing up and down slightly, obscene noises falling from his mouth. 

“Isaac sit still.” I scolded the boy who looked at me guiltily. I went to bring over the plates already filled with food to my mates just as my father walked in, his only covering was his chastity belt and ball. “You can take your ball out papa, you should still be lubed enough to sit in your seat.” The older man nodded before sliding himself down on his dildo. 

After dinner I had Isaac, Aaron, Dylan and my father clean the kitchen and the bottom of the house while I headed upstairs with Jackson. The boy was nervous again, he couldn’t help but stare at my ass. I didn’t mind really. 

“Jacks sweetie, I have to ask you something very important okay?” 

“Yes mistress.” He replied. 

“Do you want to be put into chastity like Isaac or can I trust you not to jerk off?” He blushed a pretty pink as he looked up at me through his lashes. 

“Can you put me in chastity mistress?” I smiled at petted his soft blond hair. 

“Of course I will and I have the perfect cage for you sweetie.” I pulled out a small bright pink cage with a locking sound. I decided everything I was gonna get for Jackson would be pink, he really suited the colour. 

“Mistress I'm not gonna fit in there.” He giggled. 

“Oh you will pretty pet don’t worry.” I hid my smirk when I heard his gulp. Isaac came jogging up the stairs with my phone in hand. 

“Hello?” I answered once I'd stepped outside, away from prying ears. 

“Miss Demetria Stilinski, its Kayla from the magical college. We’ve been over your files you have enough credits to start a.s.a.p. We would like you to come within two weeks. Your mother had her own accommodation in the tower building it has been preserved for you and your mates.” The woman had a kind voice, which I kind of remembered. 

“I should be able to leave with in that period, I'll just have to check with Lydia, and tie up some lose ends.” It was feasible to pack up my life in two weeks and move, I knew my little pack would come with me. 

“Miss Lydia Martian will be coming with you also, she was called just before you.” I smiled happy that my new best friend would be coming with me. We said our goodbyes and I went back inside to talk to my pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait but to make up for it there will be another chapter up tonight or tomorrow morning :)


	12. Chapter Twelve

“We have to stay for prom Demi!” Lydia argued with me she was carding her fingers through Danny’s hair as he sat between her legs. 

“I don’t have a dress.” I admitted to her. The other girl got a really sneaky look on her face. “Stop scheming.” I told her firmly. We were just about to head to the shops to get new clothes for college. My boys were all packing up what I did have ready to go in a few days.

Lydia and I headed out in my jeep. We got so much stuff we had to make two trips back to the jeep. Our final destination was a little dress shop just that I had never been inside before. Lydia pulled me inside and we went to the very back of the shop, an older woman came forward to meet us. 

“Lydia! Is this the girl you told us about?” the woman asked as she hugged Lydia. 

“Yes this is Demetria but she prefers to be called Demi. We need to get her a prom dress, something that no one else will have.” The two started rapidly talking sizes and colours. Before I knew it I was shoved into a massive changing room. 

“Come on Demi we have to try on the dresses to make sure they look right.” Lydia began unchanging too so I shrugged and pulled off my tee shirt and tight jeans. Dressed in only my silky bra and matching panties I pulled on the dressing gown that was laid on the side, Lydia did the same. We made our way back out to look at the dresses. 

“Lydia my dear I have the dress you ordered here, and I have two choices for you Demi my dear.” The woman came towards us holding three dress bags. 

The first dress I tried on was a short red number with a lace back and a puffy skirt. It looked good but I didn’t really think it suited me all that well. Lydia turned to me in a light pink dress. The top was sequined and the bottom made of chiffon. 

“You look amazing Lyds.” I told her as I pulled off the red dress and pulled on a silver one instead. The silver dress clung to my curves it was long touching the ground and had a lace back it was covered in lines of sequins. I loved it. I touched the dress hesitantly, it looked so delicate. 

“The last time I made a dress like this was for a young lady called Claudia, she looked an awful lot like you actually my dear, I think I have a picture somewhere.” The lady returned with a picture of my mother in a dress that looked almost exactly the same except it was a lighter silver. 

“That’s my mom.” I whispered. Not many people could pull off this kind of dress you needed the Stilinski spark as my mother called it. 

“You look a lot like her Demi, she would be proud of you.” Lydia reached over and hugged me close before we got changed and paid for the dresses. We were only charged half the original price. We headed back to the jeep. Once back to my house Lydia picked up Danny and they headed back home. I hung up my new dress and let Aaron and Jackson fuss over me for a minute. 

The day of prom, I was nervously moving around the house. my hair was up in curlers and I was waiting for Lydia to arrive. My boys all had their own suits to wear tonight, and I had picked out what they would be wearing underneath. Lydia pulled up and came inside her hair also in large curlers we were both still in pjs. My boys were thrown out with their stuff for tonight. They were going to have a boy’s day with Danny. 

We painted each other’s toenails. Pink for Lydia and silver for me. We watched the note book before it was time to get ready. Lydia did my make up giving me silver smoky eyes and blood red lips. Lydia followed with all pink make up. We slipped our dresses on. Next was hair. Both of us had our hair down with a few clips to keep it in place. My black curls went down half of my back. I pulled out the box that I had kept from my mother. Inside were a pair of high stiletto shoes, they were silver with lighter silver spots on them. 

My father had just got home when we headed down the stairs. He was used to being naked in front of Lydia now as I still didn’t allow him to wear clothes in the house. He looked at me and tears came to his eyes. 

“You look so like your mother, utterly beautiful.” He said voice breaking slightly. 

“Thanks papa. We’re gonna head to prom now, the boys are meeting us there.” I told him before I gave him a kiss on the cheek and fondled his steel encased genitals. We made our way to the hotel that the school had booked for our senior prom. We were running a little late, plus when I got there I had to change from the trainers I had driven in to my heels. 

Lydia had gone ahead without me. So I had to walk down the stairs alone. That was when everyone turned to stare at me. I prayed I didn’t fall. Then I saw Scott, he was staring at me open mouthed. I didn’t miss his erection straining in his suit pants. I met my pack as I got to the bottom of the stairs and I pulled my phone out to take a group photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently getting ready for my little sisters prom and the dress Demi has in this is actually my dress so thats where the prom chapter has come from.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Back at home early in the morning my father was already in bed. I had my mates undress before we all climbed into bed. My boys took care of my makeup and shoes. That was when I noticed the present on the side of my desk. 

“Who is this from?” I asked. 

“Its from Scott, mistress.” Isaac said. I opened the paper and inside was a scrapbook. It was filled of every memory me and Scott had made together. Tears fell from my eyes, all this stupid stuff he’d kept. 

“Mistress are you okay?” Jackson asked softly. 

“I'm fine pretty pet.” I kissed his temple before adding the scrapbook to one of the boxes. I had a visit to make tomorrow to a certain nurse who could watch my papa while I was away. 

“Mrs. McCall, I have something I need you to do for me while I'm away in college.” We talked for a good two hours over every rule and my father’s routine. Mrs. McCall took notes and I gave her a copy of my key to his cage. “If you stop by tonight I'll show you what I usually do with him and you can give me your input.” I smiled at the lady and she smiled back. 

Scott was just coming home as we started our tea. The boy flung himself at my feet and started to sob. He was curled up as close to me as he could without touching me. 

“Scott.” I began but he cut me off. 

“I'm sorry, I had to do what he told me. I'm sorry, don’t hate me any more please!” he cried. 

“Scotty, its okay I forgive you.” I whispered softly, he looked up for a second before hugging my legs and kissing my knees. It tickled so I had to fight from giggling. “Scott you stop that right now and kneel in position.” I said using my dom voice. I had discovered with Isaac and Jackson that werewolves had certain potions ingrained in their minds. 

I knew I had to mate again before college or I'd have to find another mate there, I didn’t want to have to get to the stage that I was blacking out again. plus there was no telling I'd find a suitable person there. 

“Yes ma’am.” Scott replied, he rested his ass on his heels legs spread and hands behind his back. He was the picture of submissiveness. Mrs. McCall grinned at us, wiggling her eyebrows. She had never made it a secret that she thought we would be a great couple. It just never seemed right. Scott was always chasing other girls. 

“I’ll leave you guys to talk, and I'll be over tonight Demi and you can teach me how to look after your father.” The older woman dropped a kiss on my head before heading upstairs. I made to stand up and Scott grabbed my ankles again to stop me from moving. 

“Don’t go! Please, I just want to be near you.” Scott was on the verge of breaking down again. 

“I'm not going anywhere Scott. I was just going to sit on the sofa.” He pulled back looking guilty. I pointed at my feet once I was sat down and Scott automatically knelt at my feet. He kept his legs spread and pushed his chest out while he had his eyes lowered. 

“You’re a good boy.” I told him quietly. 

“Want to be your good boy.” He whispered back, a blush covering his cheeks. 

“Do you really Scott? I'm leaving in a few days to go to college, if you become one of my mates you will have to come with us.” I told him. 

“Please, I want to mate with you Demi.” He flushed again and I could see his raging erection tenting his trousers. 

“Come over with your mother tonight and you can see what being one of my mates involves.” I patted his head and kissed his cheek before I headed home.

My father had his hands in leather bondage mittens, and he was currently riding his chair. Isaac was having an evening in his puppy headspace. Jackson was trying something new and had pink silk panties over his pink chastity cage. He had a small vibrating plug in his hole which I kept flicking the remote on and off. Aaron was currently being punished as he had been caught trying to jerk off. He was tied with his knees to his wrists to expose his hole. he had wanted to get off well I was going to milk him dry he had a fucking machine with a monster dildo on it going in and out of his stretched hole at a decent speed. Dylan was happily playing puppy with Isaac. I sat in what I liked to call my throne it was really just a massive armchair we had gotten from the internet. 

Mrs. McCall came with a shy Scott following behind her. He was biting his lip and playing nervously with his shirt. 

“Scott your not aloud clothes in this house strip off and be careful of the puppies, Izzy will try and hump you if your not careful.” I told the blushing werewolf. He stripped off and tried to cover his genitals, I laughed and sent him into the living room. I showed Melissa how I cared for my father, while he blushed a heavy red at being made to have a false orgasm in front of another adult. By the end of the night I had discussed everything with Scott and he had begged to become my mate. We sealed the deal with the mating kiss, before I took his anal virginity with my strap-on cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter it was a little rushed. my bad. in the next chapter Demi will be going to college.. but there will be a plot twist.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Everything was packed up and we were ready to go. Scott had found his place in my little pack, he smiled more than I had seen him smile in years. My father and the deputies from the station had all clubbed together and brought me a brand new car. An model s tesla in navy blue, it was a gorgeous car plus they had a charger just outside my building block.

“Derek Hale what did I do to owe this displeasure?” I asked the .alpha wolf as he came to stand in front of me.

“Where are you going?” He asked roughly. 

“To college, now get off of my property before I light your dick on fire.” I allowed a small ball of fire to grow on my palm. He gulped before squaring his shoulders. 

“Demi I wanted to-to apologize for what I did to you. It wasn’t right and I regret my decision. I never should have said you were a weakness your not.” The alpha wolf’s face was flushed a bright red. I was so filled at rage that moment I grabbed the wolf’s ear and dragged him into the house. I pulled him over my lap and pulled down his trousers. Using the punishment paddle I had gotten for the wolves, it was made of ash wood with wolfsbane soaked into it. I spanked his pale ass hard and fast until it was bright red and burning hot. Derek had started crying, he made little muffled sounds of pain almost like whimpers. 

“You acted like a brat Derek and do you know what happens to brats in this house. They get punished. Now on your knees.” I told the pitiful alpha wolf. He still had his jeans and boxers around his ankles which made a funny sight but I was still too mad at him. before he knew it I had a locked chastity cage on him made of stainless steel, to strong for even a werewolf to break. 

“I’ll be home in three weeks, that cage won’t come off until then. You better have a better attitude or you won’t see your penis for a very long time. Its time to become a good alpha Derek. Time to grow up.” I told him, he was curling in on himself as if to make himself smaller. 

“Yes Ma’am.” He whimpered. I pulled him up as I stood and checked to make sure that no skin was trapped by the cage then I pulled up his pants. 

“I’ll be calling everyday to make sure your doing your job right. And I expect you to come to the house every Saturday for a cleaning. You can either have it done by Melissa or you can come up to see me and I will do it myself, understood.” 

“Yes Ma’am.” He replied eyes lowered. A blush covered his face and went below his tee-shirt. 

“Get dressed and go home brat.” I told the alpha wolf who jumped up to do as I told him. 

We had been driving for over an hour and a half. When I decided to stop charge the car and get a drink. Parking in the tesla charger bays, Jackson, Scott and Isaac all climbed out. Aaron and Dylan were riding with Lydia and Danny. 

Jackson was being extra clingy with me. Scott happily ran ahead to get us drinks. Isaac was just being a cute little sweet puppy like always. We sat in a booth all together Jackson pressed up close to my side. 

“mistress, I wanna sit next to you.” Scott whined. 

“Scotty you can sit in the front for the rest of the way okay?” I replied ignoring his pout. 

“Thank you mistress.” My newest mate said happily. 

We got to the campus and met up with Aaron and Dylan before my mates unloaded the car. I wasn’t aloud to help I was forced into a hot bath to relax after driving. We had a good evening mostly just watching movies on my laptop while everyone unpacked. The real fun was sure to start in the next few days when we would have to attend classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys are enjoying the story another chapter will be coming up tomorrow and there will be some drama... ;)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Isaac point of view  
I was sitting in my lesson trying to be quiet. Scott was in the same position. Mistress had put a set of vibrating balls into me before I left for class and she had put a large plug into Scott. How was I supposed to concentrate on proper pet etiquette with these damn balls moving around inside me. There was another boy in the class who was tiny. He could have only been five foot three. He looked so nervous I felt bad. After the class I made my way as quick as I could to catch up with him. When I did I was surprise by how pretty he was. He had short white hair and a silvery-blue tone to his skin.

“Hi I'm Isaac, I'm in the same class as you.” The smaller boy looked startled at him before turning his deep blue eyes to the other boy. 

“I'm, I'm Draco.” The other said. 

“Its nice to meet you, so why are you in these classes, my mistress put me in for them, but they aren’t that bad really.” 

“My clutch had their mating snatch and I wasn’t chosen, my mother sent me here to learn and get a keeper.” The little creature looked so sad Isaac had to hug him. 

“Its okay Dray. Come on you can meet my pack, we’re going to have lunch together.” Isaac dragged the dragon away. 

“Jackson eat your veg, I didn’t put anything on your plate you don’t like. Aaron take smaller bites. Isaac your home late, ooh and who is this.” My mistress turned to face us a gentle smile on her face. 

“This is Draco, he didn’t have anyone to have lunch with is it okay if he eats with us?” Isaac rushed out to say. 

“Of course. Come little one.” The dragon followed Demi like he was almost in a trance it was sweet to watch. Demi came back with the little dragon and a large plate of food. 

“Thank you mistress Demi.” The dragon waited for everyone else to begin eating before he slowly started to eat. Demi finished hers and then picked the dragon up placing him on her lap. She fed him the meal making sure it wasn’t too big bites. No one batted an eye at what their mistress was doing.

“Your too cute Dray, I just want to eat you up.” Isaac couldn’t help but grin he was glad he had brought his new friend home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter not sure when the next one will be up hopefully soon tho


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I smiled at the little dragon curled up in my lap. He had his eyes closed and his hands clutched my tee shirt. I hummed slightly and rocked him gently. He was fast asleep when I placed him on my bed. He curled in a little ball and burrowed into my pillow. I walked back out to my mates and they all looked back at me with pale faces. Isaac held out a phone to me. 

“Hello?” I asked it wasn’t my phone or any of my boys so it must have been Draco’s. 

“Hand the phone to my son you useless human.” A rough male voice came out the phone. 

“Draco is asleep right now and cannot come to the phone, and who you just called a useless human is going to come and beat your ass if you don’t shut the hell up.” I returned anger buzzing in my veins like killer bees. 

“Wake up the little runt then, I don’t care who you are. That boy needs to get home now, his mother shouldn’t have sent him away.” the voice was rougher now and it really grated on my nerves. 

“Come and get him yourself twat.” I hung up the phone and my anger boiled it in my hand turning it to melted mush. Not realizing what I had done I squeezed the molten liquid burning the skin on my hand and arm. 

“Shit.” I grimaced as my boys rapidly moved to get rid of the mess and cool my burned skin. While everyone was fussing Draco walked back out. He breathed gently on my arm cooling down the burns. Once there was no more damage done my natural healing kicked in and I began to heal quickly. 

“Dray, I have to talk to you.” I picked him up gently and raised him on my hip. He shook slightly like he was about to cry. 

“My dad is coming isn’t he.” The little dragon whimpered in a small voice. 

“Yeah he is.” 

“I’ll leave, you don’t have to throw me out. I'll find a keeper so-somewhere else.” He began to cry and it broke my heart I looked at my pack and they nodded. 

“You don’t have to leave Dray I want you to stay here with me and my family. Do you want to be mine?” 

“Please more than anything.” I took his face and kissed the breath out of him. He breathed into me and I felt a cool bond snap into place. I could see it in my mind it was almost like an ice bridge but it felt much sturdier. I was even able to walk along it in my mind. 

“My sweet baby dragon.” I whispered into his ear and he shivered. 

“Keeper, please.” The dragon was trying to rut against my hip. He was so light I could probably hold him up for hours. I could feel tugging at this ice bond and I knew it was Dray asking to come. 

“Come baby boy.” I whispered and he did rubbing himself off on me. He then fell asleep once again. I couldn’t help grinning my new mate would be needing to take naps during the day to keep up with us all. I didn’t mind one bit I'd always wanted a baby and now I had one he was just a little bit bigger than I was expecting.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Draco constantly worried about his father coming after them. I often caught him chewing nervously at his fingers when he thought I wasn’t looking. It was cute, I noticed that he had a lot of toddler habits like he would pick at his food unless someone fed him or he needed to be reminded to go to the bathroom. Most people would find it weird but I didn’t I found it adorable. 

“Dray, you need to tell me why you’re so afraid of your father.” I told the dragon. He was curled up sat next to me. My pack were still in lessons so we had some privacy. 

“My father isn’t like normal dragon’s he-he lost his keeper when he was young and now he tries to be a keeper. But it goes against his instincts. Makes him hurt inside. My mother says he’s losing his mind.” Dray was pale when he finished and I pulled him close to me and let him snuggle in, when he was calmer I sent him to the bathroom to shower. I then picked up my phone I had a werewolf to ring.

“Please mistress I need to come so bad. Its all I can think about.” Derek begged. It was more than he had for the last week, as he had been more subdued until now. Maybe it was because tomorrow was his cleaning day, his chance at relief. 

“I told you Derek three weeks.” I replied trying not to giggle. 

“Then if I can’t come maybe you should punish me, punish me for being a bad alpha for being so needy.” Derek’s voice was small but strong. My breath halted but then my mind was filled with a hundred visions of punishments. 

“I'm going to text you instructions Derek and you will send me a photo as confirmation.” I instructed him and he moaned a confirmation. 

To Derek: Strip to your cock cage

A few minutes later I got a picture of Derek naked genitals wrapped in steel.   
To Derek: Finger yourself open

Once again after a few minutes there was a picture of Derek bent over with three fingers plunging into his ass. 

To Derek: Put in the steel plug I sent you

The plug was thick and heavy. Too heavy to stay in easily, so he would have to work to keep it in which was part of my plan. I got a photo of Derek on all fours with the steel end of the plug sticking between his pale cheeks. 

From Derek: Its very cold inside me

I smiled; I knew he’d like that.

To Derek: Bend over and touch the floor spread your legs as wide as you can while staying upright

I got a lovely picture showing Derek’s locked cock full balls and full ass I could just see his face in the picture.

To Derek: Don’t let the plug fall out keep it in by clenching. When it falls text me

I watched TV for ten minutes then my phone bussed. 

From Derek: It fell

To Derek: I want you to put it back in and stay naked until you get here tomorrow. If you can stand it drive naked. 

From Derek: Yes mistress 

I smiled then put my phone down when I heard the door being knocked. I opened it to find a taller man with red hair and red-golden skin this was Draco’s father. 

“Human move out of my way.” He growled. I blinked my eyes glowing bright colour shining. 

“I'm not human Hydra.” I didn’t know where it came from but memories filled my mind. Those of a young woman who ruled the dragon race the king dragon at her feet. The man who stood before me seemed to shiver before he growled at me. 

“Do I need to muzzle you or can you be trusted to behave?” the dragon looked down ashamed. Dray stood behind us shock on his angelic face.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

The red dragon starred at me with a mixture of annoyance and fear. It was quite amusing to see a big strong man many years my senior shiver in fear as I met his eyes. Draco pulled on my arm, his eyes glowing slightly. 

“What baby?” I asked him gently. 

“Scared.” He whispered. I kissed his head and smiled at him. 

“I'll protect you.” He whined and snuggled close into my cleavage. “You tell me why I know you when I’ve never met you before.” I demanded at the older dragon. 

“I had a keeper once she died, she was like you, a mage. Her power must have gone to you when she passed pushing the memories with it. Mages are the most powerful supernatural creatures. Created by life and given the power of death only a mage can mate the high dragon.” Hydra almost hissed the last few words. Suddenly all the pieces dropped into place. 

“Draco go and wait in the living room I don’t want you or any of the pack to come into the playroom until I tell you to alright.” I told my baby dragon. He nodded. 

I grabbed Hydra by the ear and dragged him to the playroom. I had him cuffed to the spanking bench before he could even open his mouth to complain. All the equipment in the room was infused with my magic so I could control it anyway I wanted. The bench was sturdy enough to take all of the dragon’s strength. 

“You have been a bad dragon Hydra, not taking care of your family and treating my mate so badly that he is terrified of you.” I scolded the man he blushed. 

“Punish me then Mage, let me see if you have what it takes to be a true mistress.” He hissed. 

His clothes disappeared when I touched them. His penis was rock hard it went through a specially designed hole, there was nowhere for him to get any friction. I got the heavy wooden paddle from one of the cupboards and ran it along his back until it met the soft fleshy part of his buttock. 

I let rip with the hits, he moaned to begin with moving back into the hits as they fell harder. He was nice and rosy when I was done. He moaned rotating his hips as much as he could trying to get friction. I picked a smaller thin paddle. Opening his cheeks I spanked him right on his hole. He let out a surprised scream. I buckled a ball gag into his mouth before I spanked him again.

After fifteen hits his hole had gone from pink to a nice rosy red. I picked up a bottle of lube and slicked my fingers up. He was riding my hand I pushed a nice thick plug into him, giving him that nice stretch but without any pain. My magic released his bonds then flipped him over so I could reach his front. 

“Ever been in a chastity belt Hydra?” I asked the gagged dragon. He nodded and I smiled. Pulling out the steel belt I kept as a punisher. It had harsh steel spikes inside as well as teeth around the ball rings. I just had one problem the dragon had a massive erection that looked like it wasn’t going to subside. 

“I could make you come or I could ice your cock, which do you think you deserve.” I looked the older man in the eye. He had red blotches and tear tracks on his face. He shrugged. I pulled at his cock harshly he jerked and moaned. I soon had him iced and locked into the chastity cage. 

“Hydra, you will stay in that cage for as long as I think you need. Not only that I will be locking a collar around your neck so you know who you belong to.” I picked up a steel collar and closed it round his neck. I locked it with magic. 

I sent Hydra on his way back to his clutch to make sure everything was okay but I made sure he knew to come back next Saturday his for cleaning day. He was suitably punished for now and he even hugged Draco goodbye. 

For now I had a new baby mate to look after. After we had a snack Draco and I watched a little bit of TV. Before I got a text from the doorman who said a parcel had arrived for me. I knew exactly what it was and I rushed down to get it.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter but another one is coming hopefully tonight :)

Inside the parcel was five adult sized legless onesies with snapping crotches, two packets of dummies and two boxes filled with diapers made to fit Draco. he would look absolutely adorable all dressed up in this stuff. 

I had Draco on his back on a towel I was rubbing cream onto his penis and balls to protect it from nappy rash. He was moaning and his little cock was filling. Draco had the prettiest cock i’d ever seen, it was pink and small, below average when fully hard. i didn’t mind it was the perfect size to play with. I sealed the nappy on Draco’s hips and pulled a onesie over his arms and did it up. 

Draco waddled around because of the thickness of the diaper. He grinned at me once I put him in the living room. I had promised him we would look for baby clothes online. He practiced walking around while I grabbed my laptop.

Dray sat for almost two hours looking through every item of clothing and then selecting what he wanted. he looked to me when ever he selected an item just to make sure it was okay. I didn’t even bat an eyelid when he selected pink onesies and some girly looking clothing. If that was what he wanted then that would be what he got. 

by the time the pack arrived back i had Dray on the floor on a changing mat with his legs up by his shoulders cleaning him up after he had wet his nappy. i was humming softly as i cleaned him. He was looking at me like i had hung the moon and stars. I kissed his nose before I finished the change. 

“Mistress! Look I got an A!” Aaron called when he came running in holding a piece of paper. 

“Good job!” I kissed his cheek and my hands reached to play with the plug in his ass and his nipples. Isaac came over to pull the baby into his arms. he spun them around and i couldn’t help but join in with their laughter. After a filling dinner cooked by me with help from Scott we all came to bed

i had Dylan on his back with my strap on in his ass, Isaac and Scott were writhing on the bed from the vibrating balls i’d put up their asses. i’d already fucked the come out of Aaron, Jackson and Draco all were cuddled up together panting. i pulled out of Dylan after the finished and he licked me clean, i then turned Scott and Isaac’s toys on low and we all cuddled down to sleep. it would be a big day tomorrow.


	20. Chapter twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may even get a third chapter over the weekend I'm not sure yet. hope you guys enjoyed this one though..

MELISSA MCCALL

The sheriff was naked when i walked into the house, he blushed and looked down to the ground when he saw me. He was a beautiful man, he’d lost the little extra weight he had before with Demi meticulous diet plan now he was more muscle. After speaking at length with Demi had informed me that i could use the sheriff for my pleasure as long as I didn’t grant him release. That was not mine to give. 

I was enjoying a nice foot rub with a movie on as John knelt before me. I had the key for his cage on a chain around my neck. This was something i could get behind. I wondered if i could get Rafael on his knees like this. Scott must have gotten his submissiveness from someone and it wasn’t me.

After the two had eaten dinner I had John on his bed arms and legs cuffed to the bed posts, his cock was free from his cage. It was hard and the man tried to rut into thin air. I climbed on top of john’s face and commanded him to eat me out. As the man licked and sucked like a starving man I flicked and poked his erection. 

After i had climaxed three times I pushed a large vibrating plug into the man and he moaned and groaned. Finally his cock exploded, his release unsatisfying. i couldn’t help but giggle as he sobbed. soon enough he was locked up again. I untied him and gave him a kiss on his forehead before i headed home. i had an ex-husband to call. 

 

DEREK HALE

I needed to come, it was all i could think about. Demi was in my every thought. i dreamt of her every night and my waking moments were filled with her. the way her perfect hair curled, her stunning eyes and her full breasts. that key that rested between them. his ticket to release. Not that he deserved it. The cage was a heavy weight reminding him of his mistress. He couldn’t believe he had asked to be punished, nor could he believe how good it felt to be filled it had been so long since anything had breached him. 

He rocked on the plug filling his ass. He would be driving to see Demi soon. he was still naked as he had been since Demi told him to be. it was hard not being able to jerk off and being aroused all the time. His penis remained flaccid in its little cage. He sat on his couch nervously trying to watch tv. then he heard the door open and Peter walk in. 

“Nice to see you nephew, i see you have an addition to your wardrobe.” He snickered at Derek’s locked punishment.

“Shut up Peter.” Derek growled angrily. he wasn’t in the mood for teasing unless it was done by Demi. 

“I just came to give you these files.” Peter handed them over then left with another round of laughter when he noticed derek’s plug. Derek refused to let Peter get him down. He picked up his car keys time to get going. he picked up a towel to place on the car seat to stop his drooling cock ruining the leather. he took a deep breath then he was on his way. 

 

HYDRA 

I was more relaxed then i had been in years, even if my cock was aching due to the strict chastity it was in. The cage my penis was locked into was filled with horrible little spikes and teeth round the ring holding it against my body. My ass still hurt a little although my healing was faster than a mortal, such a punishment was still felt days after. 

i wondered how long i would have to go with out a climax my last keeper had been known to not allow it for months on end. I couldn’t decide weather i wanted that or not. i defiantly wanted something in my hole again, i hadn’t been this slutty since i was owned before. everything i saw i wanted to stick up inside me. currently i had a nine inch butt plug stretching out my hungry hole. 

i had a feeling my mistress would be playing with it when i saw her again. I still had two days to wait until she told me to come again after her classes had finished for the day. she had called the night before just to make sure everything was okay and so i could speak to Draco. i was glad he was happy. 

My cock was hurting again. It was getting hard. it still didn’t understand it wasn’t allowed to do that. I was grinding against my thrown trying to get more pressure on my prostrate but it was just a painful cycle. it was going to be a long two days.


	21. Chapter twenty-one

Derek arrived naked, his only coverings were his chastity cage and the metal butt plug. I was talking to one of the council members. He informed me of a submissive auction coming up on the college campus. It was expected of all high magical beings to attend and if possible find a mate/slave. Derek nervously hovered around me as i chatted. 

I had Derek on his knees in the bathtub an enema tube lodged inside his entrance. He sucked in the enema as if he’d been made for them. Then he begged for more. 

“Mistress please I need more. Fill me up please.” He was writhing around trying for friction on his cock. I could tell the moment he went into subspace. His movement stopped and his breathing evened out. i grinned never had any one else hit subspace from this alone. I pulled the nozzle out slowly and replaced it with a inflatable plug. Derek moaned softly as i blew the plug up. I called Aaron and Dylan in to help me carry Derek into the bedroom. 

I spooned Derek until he started to fade back into himself. He blushed adorably and tried to hide his face from me.

“It’s okay Der, we all have our kinks. There is nothing to be ashamed of.” After ten more minutes i ordered him to release his enema. he fought me every step of the way saying he wanted to keep it in longer. Derek was resting on his knees in the living room as I worked on my college work. 

“Mama?” Draco called gently he had been playing in the bedroom he shared with Jackson. 

“Yeah baby.” He was waddling more than normal, i knew what that meant. 

“Went potty.” He blinked up at me innocently, i couldn’t help but smile. He was such a cute baby. 

“Get your mat babes and i’ll change you.” He waddled off and i picked up a new diaper, wipes and powder from the pile under the coffee table. I could hear Jackson and Scott laughing about something probably playing on the tv. Isaac, Aaron and Dylan had walked to the shops to do the food shopping. 

Draco placed his mat down then laid himself down. He giggled when I tickled his toes as i changed him. Placing a new diaper with an added soaker pad to prevent leaks. He laid happily letting me take my time. 

“Mama can I p’ay with Der’k.” He lisped cutely with his thumb in his mouth. 

“Sure baby be gentle okay, I’m gonna check on Jacks and Scotty okay?” 

“Yeah Mama.” Draco sat on the floor and began to poke Derek gently.

Jackson and Scott sat watching the notebook, i smiled they were cute when they stopped fighting. 

“Why don’t you two come out and have a play with Derek.” Jackson looked a little wary but followed Scott out. 

Draco had Derek on his back and he was tickling the living daylights out of him. It was clear Derek was letting himself be tickled but it was adorable all the same. Scott and Jackson soon got involved and the five of us soon laughed and played until the others got back then it was all hands on deck to put the food away and start dinner. 

Derek left soon after dinner. I’d milked his prostrate with a large vibrator and sent him away with vibrating balls buzzing away inside his hole. He’d be feeling them on his way home, that was for sure. But for now I had to find an outfit that would work for a sub auction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter is enjoyed.. I've started a series that will have a few other fics based on this AU so keep tuned. Plus if you have any prompts or ideas you want for this fic or in the AU just drop me a comment and I will try and fill them :)


	22. Chapter 22

I decided on a tight leather pencil skirt and a black silk blouse to wear to the auction. Draco was being rocked on Dylan’s lap as he drank a bottle Aaron cooed over him cutely. I really felt like we were a little family. After a lot of thought I decided to bring Isaac, Jackson and Hydra with me to the auction. 

Hydra was on a chain leash following behind me as we walked he was naked except for his chastity cage and collar. He puffed out his chest as the other men and women in the audience watched us enter. There was people in all stages of undress, even a few muzzled werewolves. Isaac was wearing a black jock strap and a large butt plug, his collar was locked on as always. Jackson wore a pair of frilly pink panties over his pink chastity cage and a pretty pink plug sat in his hole the end tipped with a pink jewel. 

We found our table and I gracefully sat down while Hydra, Isaac and Jackson knelt around me. A small woman walked around to us with a small tablet and a number card. Demi turned to face her and she held the tablet out to her. 

“I just need your energy signature.” She said in a soft voice. I smiled and tapped my fingers on the screen multicoloured sparks flew from my fingers and she moved on after handing me the number card. I read the paperwork that was on the table. it explained that the auction was giving away submissives to the most powerful magical wielders in the supernatural communities. All came of their own free will and they could say no if they did not wish to go to their selected master/mistress.

Jackson growled lowly in his throat as a small female sub looked at me twice. She hurried away at the sound. I thought it was sweet that he wanted to protect me not that i needed the protection. The auction was starting so I shushed my boys and turned my attention to the stage. 

We had been there two hours and nothing had caught my eye until a slim boy walked onto the stage. He seemed younger than the others. He was very pretty but i could tell he had a temper. i liked a bit of fire though. then i laughed at my own joke. i did have two dragons one of which could breath fire. 

“This is Liam Dunbar a feisty werewolf who is looking for a 24/7 slave relationship. He needs a firm hand as he is defiantly a bratty boy. He likes bondage and anal play but he hates blindfolds and muzzles. Lets see if one of you can make him happy. Although he is a werewolf and could go feral if the proper alpha is not found so only those with high magic levels can bid.” I raised my number straight away. Only one other person bid, we were brought to the stage and Liam was asked to pick who he would rather go to. The boys stunning eyes landed on me and they didn’t leave. Liam nodded to me and i internally clapped for joy. Jackson gave a murmur of agreement with me and Hydra nodded his approval.

Liam was quiet when he was handed over by one of the handlers. He was even cuter up close. I couldn’t wait to get him back to my apartment for him to meet the rest of my pack. I took his hand gently and we began to walk back towards the car park. 

“Hi sweetie, my name is Demetria. This is Jackson, Isaac and Hydra.” I told him he looked at the other men than back to me and he cracked his throat. 

“I’m Liam. Its nice to meet you.” He said nervously. 

"Your going to be fun puppy." I told him a smile on my face. 

The next day the apartment was empty except for me and Liam all my other boys had gone to class. I was reading through Liam's files while he knelt by my feet happily. I discovered my new sub adored bondage of any kind including very strict bondage. He was very flexible apparently. Maybe it was time to test that out. 

I had Liam on his back his arms attracted to the two foot posts and his legs bent up over his chest and head attached to the head board. His ass was in the air showed off beautifully and his hard cock dripping on his own face. 

"What a cute little ass you've got Lili, I'm going to enjoy fucking it very much." I slapped his ass hard twice and he groaned cock dripping. I giggled as he pushed his ass out for more.

"Mistress please!" He begged. I pulled the strap on harness on over my panties and started pushing my lubed fingers into his tight little ass. 

"This is the last time we will fuck with your cock free for quite a while so you better make the most of it. You may come when you like but remember where it will hit." I giggled again and Liam groaned. 

Liam came three times without a single touch to his cock. I was very impressed but I took great pleasure in locking a steal cage around his soft cock and locking it with my master key. Liam gulped as I placed the key back into my cleavage his cock tried to rise but was stifled by the hard metal. I wondered if he'd ever learn. Probably not, that was okay I liked him just the way he was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy if you have any requests don't hesitate to comment I don't mind how dirty they are just let me know what you guys want. :)

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my computer for weeks and now I'm stuck in bed for a few days I've reviewed it and added a few new chapters. Hope you guys like it.. if you do leave kudos please


End file.
